


Triple trouble

by farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom/pseuds/farahbahar_2019_hotmailcom
Summary: Yuu find himself stuck with the triplets, and they have no intensions of leaving him alone
Relationships: Yuuichirou Hyakuya/triplets
Kudos: 10





	Triple trouble

Yuu blinked his eyes open. He didn't recognize the room he is in, the last thing he remembers was being on watch duty before something attacked him from behind. Mind still foggy from sleep, Yuu tried sitting up when a clank and pull on his wrists and ankles made him stop. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion. He glanced down seeing his hands cuffed to his sides. And he was shirtless.

" what the fuck " he exclaimed turning his head around to find himself in a victorian style room. The door creaked open revealing triplets. The triplets are young men with red eyes and plum colored hair, you can differentiate between them from the arrangement of their fringes.

" what the hell do you want " he asked rage evident in his voice, the triplets whispered to each other as if he isn't chained to the bed shirtless for everyone to see. He struggled in his bindings not noticing the three males moving towards him. When he glanced up to see the triplet, whose fringe falls to point in the center, sitting on top of him, he brought his face close to Yuu and kissed him.

Yuu widened his eyes in shock ' the hell is this guy thinking ' he thought trying to break the kiss by moving his head away, but the male held his face in place licking his lips asking for entrance. Yuu clamped his mouth tightly shut preventing the male from deepening the kiss, but to his misfortune the male grinded his ass on Yuu's clothed dick making the raven haired male gasp, allowing the plum haired male to enter his toungue in Yuu's mouth forcing him to swallow a strange liquid.

He had to get get out of this place and he only had one choice. Demon markings started appearing on his face startling the males in the room, the one on top of him scrambled off of him. With all his power, he broke the chains keeping him in place. He was about to call Asuramaru to materialize infront of him, when he felt himself getting hot and his dick starting to get hard.

' did they made me swallow an aphrodisiac ' he glared at the smirking triplets. In the blink of an eye, one of them was on his right, the other on his left and the one that was kissing him was infront of him. "My name is Timber " the one infront of him said trailing his hands on his chest making him shiver in delight. "My name is Thompson " the one on his right said kissing and biting his neck, a groan escaped from his throat. "My name is Canterbury" the last one introduced himself his hand finding it's way in his underwear stroking his length a loud moan erupted from his mouth.

" let's play together " they said in unison a shiver ran down his spine at this comment. " who do you want to fuck first " Thompson asked " obviously it's me " Canterbury stroked his length faster " iam the oldest so i will go first. Right Yuu kun " Timber teased peking him on the lips. " fine you first " Timber smirked at his brothers who scowled at him. He felt the warm presence of the two leave him.

He pressed his fingers at Timber's lips, without any resistance the plum haired demon took his fingers in his mouth and coated them with his saliva. Thompson being the horniest one grab hold of Yuu's other hand, sucking on his fingers. Satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he palmed his hands down their backs to the swell of their rears, fingers easily finding their entrances and delving inside, one finger first, and then another, slowly beginning to pump in and out of them with careful movements, each plunge driving into a spot that made their legs shake and cocks twitch. Rhythmically both Timber and Thompson were teased, need steadily grew, a heat comparable to molten lava settling in their lower abdomens.

Canterbury ,not wanting to be left behind, curled his fingers in Yuu's hair and crashed their lips together, the other two thrusting back on Yuu's fingers and fearing their eyes on the scene infront of them. Yuu removed his fingers from Timber's ass to finger fuck Canterbury, Timber impaled himself on Yuu's dick, groans emanating from both of those involved in the act.

Canterbury grasped Timber's twitching member, he gave it a quick pump, eyes on his submitting twin as his face contorted in pleasure while Yuu rolled and thrust his hips into him again and again, Timber eagerly meeting the thrusts. Yuu didn't forget the other males he is pleasuring. He roughly thrust his fingers into their prostates, relishing the noises that erupted from their throats. Yuu closed his eyes, concentrating on his movements enough to hit that bundle of nerves buried deep inside of the other male. With Yuu buried deep inside him, and Canterbury's actions, it didn't take long for Timber to meet his metaphorical end, coming in Canterbury hand.

He was yanked harshly off of Yuu's dick by Canterbury, who impaled himself impationatly on Yuu's dick and started bouncing up and down with inhuman speed making Yuu groan loudly and to thrust harder and faster inside the warm and tight ass. Canterbury moaned loudly, blushing and drool escaping his mouth. Thompson pressed his lips to the head of his brothers' arousal, teasing the tip with his tongue before swallowing it whole, relaxing the muscles of his throat to prevent himself from choking as Canterbury's hips rocked upward from the rough thrusts he was receiving.

Timber laid on his back breathing heavily a blush adorning his face and a large grin marring his face. After a few minutes of his brother sucking on his member and Yuu's powerful thrusts, he come into the heat that surrounded his member with his hands fisting hair identical to his own. Thompson swallowed his brother's cum, Canterbury panted heavily, Yuu helped him off of his throbbing arousal almost hesitantly, Canterbury laid beside Timber watching Thompson turn around propping himself up on his knees and hands before craning his neck to look back, Yuu's name rolling off of his tongue with a sensual sway of his hips, a shudder shooting through Yuu's body in reaction as he rose up to kneel behind Thompson.

Without warning, Yuu thrust forward and into the plum haired male, a barely concealed scream following suite along with a string of demonic curses, Yuu only smirking while he ruthlessly thrusted into the male beneath him, Thompson eventually meeting the rough thrusts as he called out his brothers names, reaching for them with a gasp as the said two crawled forward, leaning over with the arch of a brow.

Timber kissed him passionatly playing with his nipples while Canterbury took his brother easily on his mouth, sucking and slurping around the almost painfully hard member with one hand holding his brother steady. Both males getting hard again, Thompson stroked Timber's dick and Timber stroked Canterbury's member being closer to him. It didn't take much longer for all four of them to reach climax, Yuu riding out his orgasm , Canterbury choked and sputtered, semen dripping from his mouth in the result of Thompson's unexpected orgasm.

The two male pulled away from Thompson, who fell forward on the bed. With a sigh of exhaustion, Yuu retreated from Thompson's warmth and tightness. The four of them sat silently, the triplets whispering to each other, while Yuu was lost in thought. One of the males cleared his throat to catch his attention, he looked at the blushing triplets " we love you " the three said in unison avoiding eye contact expecting the raven haired rejection.

They wouldn't be surprised after all they forced him to do it with them, but it will still hurt. They were watching him long ago. He was the kindest person they ever met, he accepted the blonde vampire with open arms, and still wanted to save someone who was using him all this time. A part of them wanted to be loved too. Yuu sighed before hugging the triplets close to him, they widened their eyes before wrapping their arms around the raven haired male. " do you want to come with me " Yuu asked carressing their hair, they nodded their head quickly. For the first time in their long life they felt loved, and they won't let anyone take that away from them.


End file.
